The King and Queen of Gotham
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: My first Jarley fanfiction The Joker and Harley seem to have been smooth sailing since he got her back but just how long will it last before something goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

It was late one Friday evening as four people headed into a club and pulled up a seat at a booth. The four ordered a beer each and sat watching as people danced around in the club. One of the girls sitting in the booth had blonde hair in two pigtails, one half blue, the other half pink, and was watching the dancers. "That looks fun." She said looking back at her other three friends. "Their mostly drunk off their ass, Harley." Titus said. "But it still looks fun right?" she said. "Sure. Why don't you go try it?" Coco said and Harley grinned at the thought. "I will." she said. "But I need a dance partner." She glanced up as a man came over to her. "Hey there good lookin'. Come join me for a drink?" Harley laughed standing up. "Sure. But first ya have to dance with me." she said pulling his arm towards the dance floor. "This isn't going to end well." Kase muttered.

Harley had made some new friends since she lost a lot of the members in Joker's squad. Titus and Coco were siblings while Kase was just another friend she met. Titus was dark skinned with white tattoos covering most of his face and neck to conceal his real identity, toned and looked on Harley like another sister. Coco was Harley's new best friend and Harley often found herself braiding Coco's long black hair into a bun for her. Kase liked to keep to himself but adored the fuck out of Harley. He was light skinned, black hair in a mohawk but not fully shaven on the sides. Harley was quite often still more than they could handle especially on nights like these.

Harley was enjoying herself as she danced with this man whose name was apparently Asheron. She was really enjoying herself as he guided her hips to the music. "You can dance well sweetums." She cooed softly as she leant her back against his chest, one of her arms up around his neck. "Well so can you." He said allowing one of his hands down her body, taking in every curve of her body. "That's 'cause your makin' me!" she laughed.

The next thing she knew Asheron was against the opposite wall, blood splattered on the wall from his mouth. She was pulled against a firm chest, a hand gripped firmly around her throat and a gun aimed at the guy who had now fallen to the floor. "And just what are you doing with my bitch?!"

"Oh hiya Puddin'!" she chirped holding his arm gently. "Who are you?! Who is he?!" he demanded tightening his grip on her throat. "A-Asheron." She said pulling his hand but it didn't move. "Puddin'! I didn't do anything wrong!" she whined. He let go of her but he kept the gun at Asheron. "No one touches her!" he hissed loading the gun. "No. One." Harley grabbed his waist resting her head on his back. "Easy Puddin', I only love you." She cooed pulling him away and out the door.

As soon as they were out he shoved her up against the wall. "What were you doing here Harl?" he growled firmly holding her hair. "I just wanted some fun! I was bored there's been no fun recently! You're always so busy with Batman! It's not fair Puddin'!" she whined grabbing his hand trying to get him to let go of her hair. "You know I don't like it when you do these things Harleen Quinzel." He said firmly. Harley just whimpered softly at the fact he used her full, old, name. "But I didn't mean to upset ya Daddy." She said softly. "I'll do whatever you want, Daddy, I promise."

He released her hair as she fell to her knees, as she began to fix up her hair. "Get in that car right now!" he said firmly. She scurried into the car and sat down as he got in. He then floored the gas speeding back for his house. "I'm in the dog house tonight aren't I?" she said softly staring out the window. "O-oh you are so in the dog house Harl. You know how it is with me. No one gets away with this and you certainly don't. You're mine and that's how it's staying." Harley sighed softly leaning on the window. "I said I was sorry Puddin'."

They pulled into the garage that belonged to the Joker. He got out of the car and pulled Harley out. "Now you are going to have dinner and then you will go to bed. In the living room. On the floor." He muttered pulling her inside. She nodded slightly as they entered the main hall. "Now go to the dining room and I will bring out your dinner." He said walking off.

Harley walked into the dining room and leant against the wall staring at her hands. "Is something the matter Harley?" She glanced up to see the Joker's new assistant, Thorn, standing beside her. "Daddy's mad at me." she said softly. "You know he cares a lot for you Harley." He said sitting her down at the table. "I know but he's upset with me now. I have to sleep in the living room too tonight." She said leaning on her hands. "I just wanna be in bed with him, cuddled up against him while he holds me caressing my body and leaving me to think all the things I want him to do with me."

Thorn just looked at her before standing up. "If you say so." He said softly as he headed out of the living room. "Trust me Harley, he'll forgive you soon enough." She looked up at him as he walked out, leaving her to her own thoughts. The Joker than came into the dining room with a plate of food and placed it down in front of her. "You have ten minutes to eat before you go to bed." he said walking out. "Aren't cha gonna eat with me?" she asked. "I will eat later. I have plans to make." He said closing the doors behind him.

Harley glanced around the large, empty hall she was now sitting in all alone. She sighed heavily as she started on her dinner. "Son of a bitch. He's so unfair sometimes really. I outta just up and leave, change my name and never come back." She muttered. "Wait no I can't. I love him too much. I could never leave him." She sighed fiddling with her dinner, her body deciding it was no longer hungry for food.

No. Now she was hungry for other things. His touch and his hold on her. She wanted him again but he wasn't going to give her that. She sighed having decided she didn't want to sit any longer and think on these thoughts. She walked into the living room and grabbed a blanket. She lay down on the floor with a cushion from the couch and put the blanket over her as she closed her eyes. She hoped by morning he would change his mind. She slowly drifted off to sleep slowly thinking about ways to get her lover back.

Two hours later the Joker had headed off to bed himself. He looked at the empty bed as he changed into his boxers. "You little conniving bitch." He muttered walking downstairs to the living room. He walked over to the sleeping Harley on the floor and pulled her into his arms. He returned to his bedroom and lay her down on the bed before lying down beside her and kissed her head. "Love you Harls." He whispered lying down and holding her close as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Harley woke up in the Joker's arms. "Puddin'?! Oh no did I come here in the middle of the night?" she asked. "Harls, go back to sleep. I put you here." he hushed kissing her cheek. "Now settle down." She squealed hugging him tightly as she lay her head on his chest. Joker looked down at her tracing her hairline. "Baby I want you to try and seduce Asheron and bring him here for dinner." Harley looked up at him and frowned. "What?" "You heard me Harl." he said rolling over to look her in the eyes. "I wanna see him all over you. Don't let on I live here. Pretend it's your place. Get him crazy about you." he said smirking. "But you punished me for that last night Puddin'." she said. "I know but I want him dead. I need him concentrating on you so I can kill him." he said holding her face. "You're the bait Harls." she giggled softly as he pulled her face closer, giving her a brief kiss. "Aw Puddin'! Can't I have more?" she begged watching him smirk. "Don't get ahead of yourself baby."

He got up running his fingers through his hair. "I'll give you a whole lot tonight if you succeed." Harley jumped up on the bed so she was now standing on it. "Oh Puddin' I'll make you so happy tonight!" she cried. Joker walked over holding her waist gently as she played with his hair. "You always do baby. You always make daddy happy." He said as she rested her head on his. "Now call him for me." he said passing Harley her phone.

Harley dialled his number putting it on speaker. "Hey baby. Hope you don't mind but I stole your number last night." She said smiling. "Of course you did Harls. Why are you calling me?" he asked. "I wanna see you tonight." She said sweetly. "What about that crazy guy?" he questioned. "Aw sweetums, he isn't at my house." She said softly. "Come over tonight Asheron. I wanna play." She heard him chuckle of the other end of the phone. "Oh really?" he mused. "Can we fuck?" "Oh definitely. I really want you." She said.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Joker's hands on her throat. "No you don't." he hissed and she looked up at him. The jealousy plastered in his eyes was already evident and she hadn't even started the night yet. She looked back at the phone grinning slightly.

"So what do you say baby? You gonna come over and make me happy tonight?" she asked softly. "You make this seem so hard to refuse Harley baby." Asheron said and she laughed. "I know I do, don't I? C'mon come over tonight and fuck me."

Joker's hands tightened a fraction around her throat before he pulled away and slammed his fist into the bedroom wall. "What was that?" Asheron asked. "Never mind that. I have someone helping clean my house and he probably fell or something." She said looking over at her little schnookums. "Okay Harls I'll come by at about 6 tonight?" he said. "That's great. I'll text you my address." She said before hanging up.

She then got up walking over to the Joker. "Aw Puddin' you're jealous already." She whispered holding his face gently. "Don't let him do anything to you. He can touch you but that's it." He growled pulling her hands against his lips kissing them. He licked her fingertips before pulling away. "Harley you're dangerous. You're practically a drug." He said before walking off to the bathroom. She laughed before jumping back onto the bed.

Later that evening Harley was walking around the dining room table arranging to place settings. The Joker and Thorn were watching from the hallway. "She'll be fine sir." He said looking down at him as he loaded both his guns. "I know but that doesn't change the fact she's mine and I won't like this." He muttered.

"It was your idea Puddin'." Harley chirped as she leant against his body, her hands slipping through his open shirt he usually wore. "Mm I know but I never said it would be easy." He said pulling her face closer to his. "And I swear if you fall for him I'll kill you too." Harley looked up at him and smiled. "Aw Puddin', I'd never love anyone else and you know that."

"Sir it's nearly 6. You should move into the living room." Thorn said and he sighed heavily. "I know but can't you see I'm busy with my Harls." He said pulling her hair out of their usual ponytails and fluffing it out nicely. "Go get changed into something sexy for me." he said walking into the living room. "You got it Puddin'!" she called running upstairs and changed.

She returned to the living room and walked over to him. "What d'ya think Puddin'?" she asked. He looked up at her to see her in a green lace dress, a v cut down to the base of her sternum and a slit up the right leg plus black stilettos with silver filigree on the back of the heel. "Oh you do this so well baby. You're making daddy very happy." He said pulling her to him, his hands running over her waist. She laughed softly stroking his hair. "Aw thank you Puddin'." She said softly. "You're making this hard baby. I want you now." He said looking down her slender legs, his hand slipping through the slip before gliding over it.

Thorn glanced back at them before resuming to watch out the window for Asheron. "Sit." He said and she sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed the gap kissing her, his arms slipping around her waist. She returned the kiss just before he pulled away and pushed her off him. "That's all for now." He said leaning back against the couch.

Harley walked over to Thorn and peered over his shoulder. "He's late." Joker muttered looking at the clock which read 6:05. "He'll be here." She assured him, sitting down sitting down on the edge of the table. "Thorn, go wait in the kitchen and always have aim at him. Head specifically." Joker said, his tongue running over his teeth. "Yes sir." He said walking out and to the kitchen.

Harley glanced up at the sound of a car pulling up outside the house. "Oh goodie! He's here!" she said peeking out the window. "Oh baby, so hot." "Watch it Harley Quinn." Joker warned. "He's nothing compared to you, Puddin'." She cooed as she walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. Joker grabbed her face making her look at him. "You got that right you little bitch." He muttered before letting her go as there was a knock at the front door.

"Be right there baby!" she called out before looking back at Joker. "Anything else you want before I go schnookums?" she asked. "Just one thing." He said looking down at his gun as he un-holstered it. "What is it?" she asked and he looked up at her with a deadly grin plastered on his face.

"Go make me insanely jealous so I can kill him." She laughed disappearing out of the room to do as he requested.


	3. Chapter 3

Asheron entered the house and Harley hugged his neck. "Aw I'm so glad you came for the fun!" she said smiling. He just smiled holding her waist gently as she led him into the dining room. She sat him down before disappearing to the kitchen and grabbed the dinner. "Be careful of how much contact there is. I don't think Mr. J will last if you have a lot." Thorn warned her. "That's the whole idea silly!" she giggled before walking out.

She placed the plates down and looked at Asheron. "If you eat all of that, you get dessert too." she said as he looked at the meal in front of him. "It's only steak and potatoes. I think I'll finish that." he said looking at the grinning psycho. The two began eating their meal, Harley watching Asheron closely. "Something wrong Harl?" he asked looking at her. "No, I just can't wait till dessert." she laughed leaning on the table. "Well maybe we should skip right to dessert then." he said watching he smile. "Great idea!" she said clapping. "So what is dessert?" he asked watching as she climbed on the table. "Me!" she beamed lying on the table. "Ravish me baby." she whispered seductively trailing her hands down her body. Well he took no second callings as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, their lips connecting in a heated kiss.

In the living room the Joker was livid. Harley, _his_ Harley, was being kissed by this creature. Admittedly he had told her to seduce him but it made it no easier on his own terms of watching her have this done. He stared at the two of them as Asheron's hands moved to the zipper on her dress. As soon as it moved an inch he'd shot down the doors and was already behind Asheron.

"Remove your hands from her and get on your knees." he demanded. Asheron did as he said as Harley sat up. "Did I make you happy, Puddin'?" she asked grinning as he walked over to her holding her face with his hand, the grin on his hand over her mouth. "Oh you made daddy very happy." he said before turning back to Asheron. "I'm sorry but did you think this crazed bitch was on the market?" Joker asked wide eyed staring at him. "Did you really think I wasn't going to kill you after last night?" He pulled out his second gun aiming both at his head, one on each side. "Do you want to have little Harley Quinn, hmm?" he taunted before laughing. "Oh how ironic. I didn't think you were that stupid yet, here you are. On your knees. Groveling. At the feet of the Joker!" he turned walking away to a seat at the table. "Look I didn't want any trouble." Asheron muttered.

The Joker glared at him. "Did I give you permission to speak? Baby did I give him permission?" he asked looking at Harley as she crawled down the table towards her lover. "No Puddin'." she purred lying on her back as she put her head at the end of the table. "Just look at you. You're so...sexy like that." he whispered ghosting his lips across her cheek before looking back at Asheron. "I really want to kill you but you're so fun to play with. I get so insanely crazy when you look at Harley." he said, his fingers lightly running over her cheek and neck. "I would spare you." he said picking up his guns as he walked over to him resuming the position of one each side of his head. "But I just wouldn't trust you with my queen."

All that followed after was the sound of his two guns and then his laugh. Harley smiled sitting up as he walked over to her, pulling her back against his chest and both his arms wrapping around her body. "Mh my baby did so well tonight." he praised kissing her neck. "Daddy's very happy and wants you to go up to bed." she giggled before he let go and she jumped off the table and ran upstairs. Thorn walked out of the kitchen and looked over at his boss. "Get rid of the body." he muttered. "Where?" Thorn asked. "I dunno. Send him as a present to Batman." he said walking out and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom looking over at Harley who was lying across the bed staring at the door. "I'm all ready Puddin'." she said grinning. He locked the door before he walked over turning her around and put her hands above her head. "You are going to be a good girl tonight." he said and she looked up at him. "What are you doing Puddin'?" she asked and he looked at her before she felt cold metal against her wrists. She glanced up to see herself handcuffed to the bed. "Puddin'?" she asked looking at him. "Uh-ah, shh." he whispered brushing his lips across her. He pulled away bringing his hand to his mouth and pulled his gloves off with his teeth. He then pulled his coat off followed by his shirt. "This isn't fair Puddin'! I wanna do that!"

She yelped as his hand met her ass. "I told you to shush." he said firmly. She looked up at him as he undid his belt and pants. "You need to be more patient my dear." he said before removing her dress and stockings. She watched him closely as he grabbed her hips and pushed inside her. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes. "Oh god this feels so good, Puddin'!" she moaned softly. "Mhm and I'm just getting started." he muttered leaning over her. He put his hand over her mouth as he pushed deeper into her. She pulled against her restraints as he moved one of her legs over his shoulder and picked up the pace again. Harley whimpered softly as she felt herself getting closer, his hand over her mouth also having tightened over her mouth. The Joker gave one final thrust into her, sending himself over the edge making her go over as well.

She watched him closely as he continued on barely allowing her to recover from her first. "Harley you make me crazy." he whispered watching as she struggled to get herself to breathe again. He looked down at her as she tried to speak but couldn't. He smirked watching as she started to pass out. He then let go and kissed her, his tongue running over hers. He then pulled away looking at her and she panted softly as he continued, his pace becoming faster and harder, his lips working down her throat. "P-Puddin'...oh god don't stop." She cried.

She watched him closely as he his hands trailed down her body slowly. He grabbed her waist as she moved herself against him throwing her head back. "Not enough for ya baby?" he asked smirking at her. "Does my queen want more?" "Harder Puddin', please!" she begged.

Harley half screamed when he rammed himself into her once again. "Ah my favorite sound." He muttered slipping one hand to her throat. He continued as she continued to struggle to get free from the bed. But he wouldn't free her and continued on till he came to his release again, Harley passing out from the feeling and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

A month went by where the Joker seemed to keep mostly to himself. Harley woke up and looked around at the empty bed. She sat up and sighed heavily at the fact he was once again gone. She went and showered before getting dressed in her usual outfit and then put on her collar. She walked downstairs looking around. "Puddin'!" she called watching as he emerged from the living room in just his long pants and purple crocodile skin coat. "What is it?" he asked sounding quite annoyed. "I want to spend time with you." She said and he frowned. "I'm busy Harls." He said walking to his office.

She followed him and walked over to him as he sat at his desk staring at some papers, Thorn packing up a few boxes. "Puddin' I miss you! You've been ignoring me for ages!" she whined sitting on his lap. "Harley leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled shoving her off his lap. "I have work to sort I've told you that!"

Harley sat up off the floor staring at his back. Thorn went over and helped her back to her feet and took her out of the room. "Give him some space Harley." He said closing the office doors. "Why? What's going on?" she asked. "An ultimatum he doesn't want to take and he wants to find a way out of it." He said walking her to the living room. "Was it from Batsy?" she asked. "Yes."

Harley sat on the couch and looked up at Thorn. "What was it saying he had to do?" she asked. "He doesn't want me to say." He said. "It just involves Arkham Asylum."

Harley just sat there as her mind flashed back to her days as the Joker's psychiatrist and how bad he seemed in there. Him just always sitting in the room with her in his straight jacket. She hated seeing him in there and she never wanted him to go back there.

"Oh my poor baby. No wonder he's stressed." She said softly. "Hm. Have you eaten this morning Harley?" Thorn asked. "No. I'm not hungry. I feel kinda sick." She said. "This is the fourth day Harley. You barely eat. It's not healthy for you." He said and Harley just shrugged. "So I'm not hungry. It's not a crime." She said lying down on the couch holding her stomach. "Ugh I feel like throwing up."

Thorn went out to the kitchen and made her some tea bringing it back in. "Here this will help settle it down." He said and she smiled. "Thank you." She said sipping it softly. She watched as he walked out and returned to the office where she could then hear her J yelling at Thorn and stuff being thrown around the room.

She got up and walked to the kitchen and pulled out her phone pulling up Coco's name. She put the phone to her ear till the ringing stopped. "Coco, I wanna know if I can meet you." She said finishing her tea. "Sure Harley. I can meet you at a club in ten minutes." She said. "Hm, no. I don't want to meet now. I want to meet tonight. Just the two of us." She said and Coco hummed a response. "When?" she asked slightly confused by her odd request.

"Well I can meet you near a diner on the outskirts of Gotham at about, I dunno, eleven maybe." She said thoughtfully. "Harley is something wrong at home?" Coco asked. "No, no, everything's fine. Puddin' is busy as usual and I'm bored." Harley said twirling her hair around her index finger. "Well if you're sure. I'll see you then." Coco said and Harley smiled. "Thanks Coco!"

Meanwhile the Joker was leaning on the table in the middle of his office holding his head. "Batman should've known better than to do this." He growled. Thorn just watched as he snatched up the ultimatum and paced the room. "I mean what kind of choices are these?! I either give myself up and no one will be involved or Harley will be taken back and punished if I don't?! He's scared to fight me that's Batman's problem."

He slammed his head into the wall a few times. "Think, think, think." He sighed heavily and turned to look at Thorn. Batsy is scared to face me." he sniggered. "I mean, Batman! The sworn protector of Gotham and he doesn't want to face me! That…that's what makes me the King of Gotham. Because nothing scares me!"

"Harley Quinn!"

Harley waltzed into the office and hung off the door grinning. "You rang, Puddin'?" she said as he walked over to her. "You're so crazy." He whispered pulling her into the office. "Batsy is scared to fight me so I'm not going to be home till late tonight. I want you to stay right here in my office with Thorn where you'll be safe." He said before pulling a chain out of his desk and attached it to the wall where a metal hook was.

"What's that for, Puddin'?" she asked curiously. "This is for if you try to escape. Thorn will chain you and you will be stuck here till I come back." He said patting her cheeks. "Because you insist on following me when I tell you to leave me alone."

Harley just grinned at him quite please at herself. She knew exactly what he was talking about but he didn't seem as amused as she did. "Aw Puddin', I just wanna help." She said. "No! No helping! No following me! No…no nothing! Just sit and stay here like a good little puppy." He then turned and walked out of the office grabbing his keys to his Lamborghini.

Harley sat in his chair that was by his desk and began spinning it in circles waiting for him to return. "This is going to be soo boring!" she whined and Thorn rolled his eyes.

But by eleven he still hadn't returned and she had to go see Coco but Thorn was still watching her closely. "Hey Thorn can you come here for a minute." she said standing by the table. He walked over and looked at her. "Yes Harley?" he asked. "Sorry about this." She said before she slammed his head against the table knocking him out. She grabbed his unconscious body and dragged him to the wall and put the chain around his wrist.

She went upstairs to the bedroom and quickly changed before heading back down to the office and grabbed the Joker's gun. She glanced over at Thorn and then walked out and disappeared down the road.

Harley walked down the street and towards a diner where she could see Coco waiting for her. Coco looked up and was surprised by what Harley was wearing. Her usual scantily dressed girlfriend was wearing jeans, a plain black T-shirt and a trench coat. "Harls, what's wrong?" she asked as Harley broke down in tears holding Coco.

By two in the morning the Joker returned to his house and walked inside. "Harley baby, I'm home!" he called running his hands through his hair. But there was no answer from the little pycho. He walked into his office and looked around before spotting Thorn chained. "What the fuck have you done?!" he snapped stalking over. "Sir she knocked me out and must have chained me. I've tried to call her phone but she won't answer." Thorn said and the Joker undid the chain. "Sir I think she's run."


End file.
